Dragonita
by Riko Rojas
Summary: Después de una sesión de entrenamiento, Steven, Connie y Perla tienen una pijamada bastante agradable donde los dos más chicos aprenden acerca de las batallas que han librado las gemas a lo largo de los siglos. Sin embargo, al caer la noche, Perla sufre de una pesadilla que no logra impedir proyectar a los dos menores.


**Me odiarán, lo se xD**

 **Pero esto quería hacerlo desde hace mucho mucho mucho rato y ahora pude concretar mi idea.**

 **Espero les guste ya que esto da pie a un nuevo longfic que estoy planeando con un personaje nuevo basado en alguien que posiblemente muchos ya conocen y, como podrán adivinar, admiro bastante jajaja.**

 **Sin más que decir, al final dejaré algunas aclaraciones.**

* * *

 **Dragonita**

-Estuviste bastante cerca esta vez, Connie.

Había sido un entrenamiento bastante duro aquella vez. Ahora no solo se estaba enfrentando a Perla y sus clones en medio de la niebla, Amatista quiso ayudar en aquella ocasión para pulir las habilidades de de esgrima de Connie, aunque la verdad no se concentraba en la pequeña únicamente pues apenas veía algo moverse lo apresaba con su látigo y lo lanzaba con fuerza al suelo. Afortunadamente esto nunca le pasó a la morena ya que cortaba el arma de la purpúrea apenas se dirigía hacia ella.

Steven no había participado a petición de Perla y Connie. Perla batalló bastante en convencer al niño para que al menos una vez a la semana Connie la enfrentase ella sola, diciéndole todas las posibles situaciones en las que no pudieran estar juntos en una batalla realmente intensa. Aunque Steven objetó diciendo que él jamás se separaría de Connie, fue la mismísima Connie quien con una dulce mirada terminó por cerrar el trato.

Steven vio el combate desde las gradas bastante nervioso, pues la gema combatía con seriedad contra Connie aún con las intromisiones de Amatista en la lucha. Garnet contempló todo con usual seriedad, pero internamente estaba interesada en el resultado. La pelea solo terminaría cuando alguna de las dos tirara la espada primero.

-Si, pero no lo suficiente. –Suspiró exhausta la chica aceptando una limonada de su amigo. –Eres realmente fuerte, Perla, espero algún día ser como tú. –Sonrió haciendo que la susodicha se azulase un poco.

-Oh, gracias he he. Pero no soy tan fuerte. –Agregó. –Allá afuera hay muchas otras gemas más fuertes que yo.

-¡¿Bromeas?! –Gritó Steven entusiasmado. -¡Tu sola hiciste papilla a Sugalite! ¡Sugalite!

Garnet, cruzada de brazos, y Amatista, con las manos tras la cabeza, desviaron rostros al instante, avergonzadas.

-Tal vez tengas razón, Steven. –Dijo sonriendo con modestia. –Es suficiente por hoy, continuaremos la semana que viene.

-¡Si!

-Nosotros nos adelantaremos. –Steven tomó de la mano a Connie y se marcharon presurosos.

Perla los miró con un dejo de celos y encanto al igual que las otras. Cuando estaba por hacer lo mismo tras guardar su espada Garnet posó una mano en su hombro.

-Aún no lo olvidas, ¿verdad? –Preguntó con serenidad.

-Cómo podría hacerlo. –Respondió agachando la mirada.

-No, no me refería a Rosa. –Corrigió la líder de las Gem´s, a lo que la aludida se volteó con una cara de confusión. –Vi cómo estabas peleando con Connie, esos movimientos… ¿en verdad estaban entrenando?

Amatista, al sentirse de más en la conversación, se alejó de ahí sin hacer ruido.

-No se a qué te refieres, por supuesto que estábamos entrenando. –Se defendió Perla algo indignada, dando un paso brusco hacia atrás.

-Las estocadas, los giros, los saltos; no parecía que eras tu queriendo enseñarle. –Garnet trató de calmarla poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de la contraria. –Dime, ¿crees que… "eso" siga vivo?

Perla se quedó helada un momento, tratando de hallar la respuesta en sus memorias, queriendo responder afirmativamente, pero la duda la carcomía.

-Yo… -En su mente solo se hallaba un barranco y la risa metálica de aquello a lo que se enfrentó esa vez. –Si, estoy segura.

Garnet la miró un instante y luego siguió su camino hacia el portal.

-Entonces deberías relajarte un poco más, guarda esa energía para cuando Peridot haga su siguiente jugada y quiera destruirnos a todas.

Un enorme halo de luz se extendió hacia el cielo instantes siguientes, pero Perla seguía en su lugar.

Apretando los puños hizo aparecer su espada y un holograma. Sentía en su interior un enorme deseo de volverse más fuerte, por lo que adaptó el holograma de ella misma a una dificultad más a la que estaba acostumbrada.

* * *

La noche cubría la casa de playa, todos estaban en sus habitaciones menos Connie, Steven y Perla, quienes habían quedado en hacer una pijamada ese mismo día para contar historias.

Steven estaba muy emocionado pues las historias que contaba Perla eran todas de grandes batallas en las que había peleado con su madre. Lo estaba aun más ya que Perla hacía pequeñas representaciones con una espada plegable de juguete color azul y un cojín como escudo. Connie no dejaba de hacer preguntas acerca de las técnicas de batalla que habían utilizado en aquel entonces, haciendo comparaciones inteligentes con las tácticas romanas o de Napoleón. Ambos se entusiasmaron tanto que cuando llegó la hora de acostarse no pudieron conciliar el sueño, pero Perla si, su entrenamiento en solitario había sido realmente agotador y, aunque se había jurado no volver a soñar, fue inevitable.

Steven y Connie estaban tan ocupados en mantener una charla silenciosa sobre cualquier cosa que apenas y notaron cuando la gema de Perla comenzó a proyectar algo.

-¡Connie, mira! –El muchacho señaló quedamente lo que estaba a punto de observar.

Rápidamente los dos se sentaron sobre los cojines y se cubrieron cada uno con su propia manta, pero apoyados el uno al otro para mayor comodidad.

-Me pregunto qué será esta vez…

* * *

Se podía ver una tierra devastada por la batalla. Armas regadas en el suelo por todos lados, cuerpos humanos y gemas rotas por doquier. La cara de desagrado de Steven fue minúscula pues fue interrumpida por varios cientos de pies marchando hacia lo que parecía ser una torre en ruinas.

Todos soldados armados con lanzas y espadas, algunas fusiones gigantes con hachas. Un ejército entero rodeaba la torre, pero de un momento a otro una mano alzada hizo que todo se detuviera.

El silencio reinó por algunos instantes. De entre los escombros algunas figuras se asomaban temerosamente, moviéndose en sigilo, buscando no ser detectados y buscando refugio en la torre. Claramente vieron como el rostro de una Perla más joven se asomaba para ver lo que estaba pasando.

 _-¿Por qué se detuvieron?_ –Dijo, siendo precavida.

 _-¿Perla?_

 _-Ahora, ¡ahora!_

Ella y un humano presumiblemente con la armadura desvencijada corrieron al interior de la torre lo más aprisa que pudieron, encontrándose con un reducido grupo de supervivientes. De entre ellos quien más resaltaba era Rosa Cuarzo.

Eran seis en total los que se apoyaban en las paredes en ruinas buscando un descanso. Dos humanos, dos gemas más, una verde y otra plateada, y Rosa y Perla.

 _-Es invencible… es invencible…_ -Apenas y pudo articular la gema de color plateado.

 _-Jamás nos habían acorralado._ –Rosa se apoyaba cabeza abajo con los brazos cruzados, derrotada. _–Su estrategia es perfecta…_

 _-Este es el fin… estamos perdidos… -_ Musitó con desgano el humano con la armadura destruida.

 _-Estamos en un predicamento, pero no desesperen..._ –Perla no se encontraba en condiciones para decirlo. Sus ojos se hallaban desorbitados y su cabello toda una maraña; también tenía miedo. – _Concéntrense, somos Gemas._

La sonrisa que le dedicó Rosa, orgullosa de que ella creyera tanto en la causa por la cual peleaban, le bastó para guardar su temple.

 _-¡Gemas!_

Aquella voz metálica heló a todos, obligándolos a ponerse en guardia de nuevo, tomando sus armas y yendo a cubrir todas los accesos posibles de la torre. Todos se colocaron cercanos a cualquier pequeña abertura por la cual pudieran reconocer la zona, pero lo que más veían eran los cientos de tropas que los tenían rodeados.

 _-Están rodeados._ –Volvieron a escuchar. Aquella voz creaba un horroroso eco sobre el silencio del desierto. _–Su ejército fue destruido, ahora ríndanse ante mi porque este es su fin. Pero les aseguro que yo, la general Dragonita, sin dudarlo y sin piedad les concederé una muerte de guerreros ¡Prepárense!_

Segundos pasaron antes de que pudieran escuchar algo más, segundos que a todos se les antojaron eternos. Presas del miedo, hasta el silbar del viento los ponía nerviosos. No parpadeaban, estaban alertas. La tensión se sentía en el aire.

De un momento a otro oyeron un paso chirriante.

Y otro.

Y otro.

Todos calculados, todos cortando el silencio y acrecentando la tensión que ya envolvía a los supervivientes. Lo oían de todos lados, no pudiendo identificar exactamente de donde provenía el sonido.

 _-No veo nada…_ -Dijo el humano con armadura más completa, entrecerrando los ojos, esforzando su vista.

 _-Ese sonido…_ -A Rosa le intrigaba el eco que dejaban las pisadas de lo que fuese venía tras ellas. Se preguntaba si se trataba de una gema, un humano o una máquina.

 _-Parece que viene solo._ –La gema plateada se acercaba a Perla, tal vez, pensando en una formación.

 _-¡No podremos contra eso!_

 _-¡Tenemos que intentarlo!_ –Perla sentía que debía mantener el orden entre ellos, pero sinceramente aquello la estaba superando.

 _-Esta cerca, pero ¿donde?_ –La plateada sacó una alabarda de su muñeca.

 _-¡Nos tiene rodeados!_ –Dijo temeroso el humano de armadura desvencijada con una espada en sus manos.

 _-¡Cálmense! ¡Tranquilos!_

Perla sentía que el ruido se hacía más fuerte por la entrada principal a la torre, pero posiblemente se trataba del eco que hacía mayor resonancia desde aquella parte.

 _-Somos gemas…_

Unos pasos más y el andar se detuvo.

 _-Tranquilos._

Miraban expectantes todos los alrededores, esperando que aquella cosa hiciera su aparición. El silencio había vuelto a reinar. Aquella cosa era realmente malvada al darles una falsa sensación de alerta, jugando con sus mentes, permitiendo que el miedo se alojara en lo más profundo de sus cabezas.

Perla sabía lo que planeaba. Quería que ellos hicieran un primer movimiento provocado por un impulso desesperado de supervivencia y esperaba que todos captaran el mensaje. Por un momento lo creyó así, ya que nadie se había movido hasta el momento en que terminó de razonar la estrategia del enemigo. Pero la masacre inició.

 _-¡No!_

El de armadura desvencijada, no aguantando un instante más sintiéndose la presa, dio un enorme grito de batalla y se precipitó a la entrada principal. Perla fue tras él, pero trasbilló con una roca y no pudo evitar que aquel humano fuera aplastado por una masa delgada y verdosa.

Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo con calma. Perla y los restantes vieron como lo que se suponía una máquina se alzaba imponente con los brazos extendidos y rectos hacia ella como dos lanzas filosas.

Manos y pies como si fueran poderosas garras de águila, una complexión delgada y sumamente articulada en la parte del torso, cuello, brazos y muñecas; sus ojos amarillos y rasgados con deseos de guerra no eran lo más amenazante que poseía, sino el tatuaje en forma de esqueleto. Poseía un cabello largo hasta los talones atado en una cola de caballo; por fuera era blanco y por el interior rojizo.

 _-¡No avancen!_ –Ordenó Perla haciendo aparecer una katana de su gema, en posición de batalla.

Lo siguiente que hizo la criatura fue perderse de la vista de todos ellos con un potente salto hacia arriba.

Aquello les dio tiempo para ponerse en formación circular, cubriendo cualquier punto ciego que pudieran tener y retrocediendo paso por paso hasta el interior de la torre.

Quedaban cinco, tres armados con espadas, una con alabarda y el último con lanza. Claro que Rosa mantenía su escudo en lo alto lista para cualquier ataque.

Escuchaban ecos, pero el miedo les impedía pensar con claridad. Pensaban que se trataban de los escombros superiores de la torre cayéndose a pedazos grandes y chicos.

Desde las sombras algo preparaba sus armas.

Sintieron como si algo pesado les fuera a caer encima y se dispersaron dando un salto al frente para evitar el impacto. Aquella cosa desenvainaba dos espadas largas y delgadas con un brillo exquisito listo para la acción.

Apenas se dispersó la cortina de polvo que lo envolvía todos se unieron al combate.

Perla fue a su encuentro primero, después la gema plateada. Aquella criatura bloqueaba sus ataque con maestría. Fueron a ayudarlas la gema verde y el humano, pero el enemigo apenas tuvo que voltearse para evitar ser herido.

Viendo como todos iban a golpearlo al mismo tiempo hizo girar el torso con los brazos y armas extendidas a una velocidad peligrosa para cualquiera que llegase a ser tocado. Aún así todos golpeaban en sentido contrario a la rotación para intentar detenerlo o hacer que soltara sus armas, pero giraba con una fuerza tan poderosa que se vieron obligados a retroceder un poco. Pero los giros comenzaron a alcanzar a Perla.

Sin previo avisó dejó de girar y la fuerza cinética que había agarrado con ambos brazos estuvo a punto de desarmar a Perla si es que esta no hubiera esquivado la segunda estocada a tiempo, mas el ataque continuaba e hizo falta de usar las dos manos para mantener la espada con ella misma.

El lancero saltó queriendo empalar al adversario mientras estaba concentrado en Perla, pero solo hizo falta girar su brazo para bloquear el ataque. Dio un salto con giro mortal hacia atrás cuando la concentración se había ido hacia él, dándole tiempo a Perla para intentar herirle una pierna.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al verse obligada a ser ella quien tuviera que bloquear el ataque al notar como las garras de los pies podían sostener con firmeza el arma.

La posición del enemigo resultaba incómoda, por lo que la gema plateada dio un brinco calculado para rebanar en dos a su enemigo con la alabarda, pero tuvo que bloquear al último momento. Esa cosa había lanzado su espada al aire en forma horizontal y solo la tuvo que agarrar con su garra libre del pie para responder al ataque.

Peleando de cabeza y usando sus garras traseras en vez de las manos, sentían como aquel individuo se burlaba de su forma de pelear y presumía su innegable maestría en el arte del esgrima.

Esta vez todos actuaron cooperativamente, pero apenas y pudieron obligarlo a volverse a poner de pie normalmente. Lanzando las espadas al aire nuevamente para poder tomarlas con las manos, su objetivo fue de nuevo Perla, a quien quiso tomarla por sorpresa dando un brinco.

Perla tuvo que saltar hacia una de las vigas que quedaban en la torre. Desde ahí pudo ver una pequeña abertura en la distracción del enemigo por tratar de localizarla, por lo que de su gema sacó una jabalina y la lanzó con todas su fuerzas hacia el oponente.

Desgraciadamente éste se dio cuenta a tiempo y saltó hacia uno de los muros. Sus garras lo mantuvieron firme ahí un instante, tiempo suficiente para flexionar las rodillas y lanzarse con fuerza hacia el centro de la formación.

Esta vez el impacto los separó a todos menos a la gema verde quien lo resistió.

Controlando su furia, se abalanzó sobre aquel gigante dos, tres veces más grande que ella. Intentaba distraerlo, buscaba cortar un brazo. Cuando logró la finta, el tajo quedó al aire. Aquel había soltado su espada solo un segundo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar cualquiera, la gema verde sufrió un corte en su costado derecho; después el enemigo recuperó su espada y terminó por finiquitarla.

Rosa no quería creer lo que había visto. Había tardado en reaccionar. Había dudado…

Sin pensarlo más, lanzó su escudo con fuerza buscando acabar con el combate lo más pronto posible. Parecía que iría a impactarlo justo en el centro de su cuerpo, no conocía nada que resistiera la fuerza de su escudo, hasta ahora.

Un tajo hizo rebotar el escudo al suelo. El escudo rebotó un par de veces más hasta volver al objetivo inicial, sin embargo, volvió a repetirse el mismo resultado.

La gema plateada vio esto como la oportunidad perfecta para terminar la batalla, por lo que se apresuró a atacarlo con la alabarda.

La criatura se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, por lo que mandó el escudo con su dueña y atrapó a la gema con una de las garras de los pies por la cabeza y la estrelló contra el suelo. El lancero fue a socorrer a su compañera saltando para intentar empalarlo nuevamente. Rosa lanzó su escudo para obligarlo a usar un brazo y usar el otro para bloquear, entonces Perla podría lanzarle otra jabalina y acabar con todo. A pesar de la grandiosa estrategia que habían coordinado los tres restantes, aquel individuo logró devolver el escudo, justo a tiempo para contorsionarse y atrapar en pleno aire al lancero con su otra garra del pie. Lo estrelló en el suelo al igual que a la gema plateada y dando una voltereta hacia atrás lanzó se deshizo de ambos lanzándolos al aire.

Ahora solo quedaban Rosa y Perla.

Ambas atacaron los flancos del contrincante. Atacando y defendiendo, las dos se veían presas del pánico, el cansancio y de la desesperanza. Aunque vieron que su adversario también comenzaba a verse un poco cansado.

Sin darles tiempo a contraatacar siquiera, hizo girar sus muñecas como peligrosas hélices filosas, las cuales acercaba y alejaba de los cuerpos de sus adversarias para intimidarlas. Viendo como Rosa usaría su escudo nuevamente, atrajo a perla y alejó a Rosa con las muñecas aún rotando. Viendo que Perla iría a saltar pronto, la sorprendió con una patada directa a su pecho mandándola a volar hacia unos escombros enormes que la aplastaron; en tanto retachaba su espada en el escudo de Rosa.

La resonancia no fue suficiente para romper el arma tal como hubiera esperado la mujer gigante, que era de la mitad del tamaño de aquella cosa.

Usando espada y escudo, se defendía de las veloces, certeras y potentes tajadas de su enemigo. No importaba cuantas veces impactaran las espadas en el escudo, estas no se destruían ni tampoco vibraban para desestabilizar al enemigo. Algo andaba realmente mal con esa… gema.

 _-¡Perla!_ –Había descubierto la gema del oponente ¡Se trataba de una gema después de todo! Una bastante poderosa, sin embargo. _-¡Rápido!_

Perla salía de los escombros algo aturdida, desesperada por centrarse en la situación en la que se hallaba Rosa en esos momentos.

Cuando pudo recuperar la concentración, corrió en socorro de su queridísima amiga. Pero llegó tarde.

Rosa, en un último esfuerzo por protegerse, colocó bloqueó con la espada la primera estocada, mas el arma salió volando al punto intermedio entre la gema enemiga y Perla. Cuando intentó usar su escudo, aquella gema se las había arreglado para arrebatárselo con el segundo tajo y la mandó a estrellarse con otros escombros que se amontonaron sobre la rosada.

Perla estaba destrozada.

 _-No… Rosa…_

Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Había perdido a un ser muy querido y todo por su culpa, por ser débil.

Llena de ira, corrió hacia donde se encontraba la espada de Rosa para vengarla, pero la gema enemiga fue más rápida y la sujetó con una garra de los pies. Perla retrocedió en defensa, asustada, intimidada de la pose de batalla que tenía su contrincante ahora.

Sostenía dos espadas con las manos y la espada de Rosa con la garra del pie. Poseía tres armas ahora, ahora era tres veces más peligrosa.

Pensando en rendirse y morir, o morir peleando; nada le agradaba…

De su gema hizo aparecer una espada más dispuesta a darlo todo en un último intento por detener aquella amenaza.

Si ganaba, seguramente el ejército afuera la terminaría aniquilando, pero ya habría acabado con probablemente un pilar importante del ejército enemigo. Si, eso era lo mejor, porque al menos si moría estaría en el mismo sitio que su querida Rosa Cuarzo…

Tomando pose de batalla, mirando el pie libre de su adversario, esperó su siguiente movimiento.

La tierra bajo la garra se hizo un cráter y Perla veía como tres filos se apresuraban a acabar con su existencia…

* * *

-¡Ah! –Perla chilló al despertar.

La proyección cesó al instante, dejando ver a una Perla sudada, agitada, con los ojos llorosos y la mirada perdida.

Steven y Connie se alarmaron y retrocedieron un poco.

Oyeron sollozos. La sala se llenó del sonido de un lastimero llanto.

Perla se abrazaba a si misma con las piernas pegadas a su cuerpo. No quería hacer ruido, no quería que las demás la escucharan. Ya no quería recordar tampoco.

Los niños no sabían qué hacer, si abrazarla o solo observarla.

-¿Perla? –Susurró Steven, queriendo acercarse un poco hacia su amiga.

-¡Ah! –Se sobresaltó. -¿Steven? Yo… no sabía que estabas despierto. –Dijo secándose las lágrimas. –¿O te desperté?

-No… está bien, solo… ¿Tú estás bien? –Preguntó.

-Yo… ah, ¡si! Me encuentro perfectamente bien. –Mintió. –Creo que los estoy molestando así que creo que me voy a mi cuarto.

-Pero Perla…

-No se duerman hasta muy tarde, ¿lo prometen? –Les sonrió falsamente, y ambos asintieron. –Buenas noches. –Sin más, regresó a su cuarto.

Ambos niños se fueron a dormir, preocupados por Perla y algo turbados por lo que habían visto.

Steven se preguntaba si realmente podría cuidar de Connie, y lo mismo pensaba Connie.

Si pensaba que habían chicos realmente malos que querían destruir a las Gemas de Cristal, no esperaba que fueran tan malos.

A la mañana siguiente Steven tuvo que despedir a Connie, prometiéndole que vería que Perla estuviese bien y quedando para la siguiente semana en su entrenamiento.

Preocupado, Steven buscó a Perla toda la mañana y la tarde, mas no la encontró hasta la noche en el Templo del Cielo, entrenando. No pensó que fuera oportuno interrumpirla así que se quedó esperando en las gradas a que terminase, y tardó horas.

Era más de media noche cuando la espadachín decidió que había practicado suficiente por ese día, cuando se dirigía al portal notó al pequeño mirándola y saludándola con extremo cansancio, pero sonriéndole de todas maneras. Perla fue con él y lo acostó en su regazo, enredando sus dedos en los rizos del niño.

-Siento mucho lo de anoche. –Se disculpó Perla. –Creo que dejarás de pensar que soy fantástica, ¿no es así?

-No, yo siento mucho no haberte despertado anoche. –Dijo. –No pensé que fuera una pesadilla hasta…

-Si, Esmeralda…

-¿Así se llamaba? –Perla asintió. -¿Amiga tuya?

-Y de tu madre también. –Miró al cielo, dejando que una cálida brisa los cubriera a ambos. Aquella no era una noche fría. –Garnet también la conocía. Quiero decir, Ruby y Zafiro, ellas… ellas eran amigas de toda la vida…

-Ya veo.

-No es algo de lo que me guste hablar realmente, aún siento como si Garnet me culpara todo el tiempo por no haberla protegido aunque ella me diga que todo está bien. –Suspiró. –Cometí muchos errores aquella vez.

-Pero eso está bien, ¿no? –Perla la miró incrédula. –Tu y Garnet siempre me dicen que es bueno cometer errores porque así se puede aprender de ellos para no volverlos a cometer, ¿no es cierto?

Perla le sonrió. Si, aquello era verdad.

-Lo es.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué era esa cosa? –Perla suspiró. –Supongo que no. –Dijo con algo de culpa, desviando el rostro avergonzado.

-Descuida, yo acabé con ella hace un largo tiempo.

-¿Ella? ¿Entonces es una gema?

-Si, fue una de las más peligrosas en la guerra hace más de 5,000 años, Dragonita. El sueño que viste solo fue nuestro primer encuentro.

-¿Hubo más de uno?

-Si. –Lamentó. –Y uno más terrible que el anterior, tardé mucho en lograr hacerle frente hasta que por fin pude derrotarla de una vez por todas.

-¿Ella era una fusión o algo parecido?

-Nunca lo supimos, y es mejor así. –Se alivió. –Ya no es más una amenaza, pero para mi siempre será un recordatorio de que debo ser más fuerte. Por eso entreno duramente a Connie, porque si algo llega a pasar quiero tener la certeza de que será lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerte de lo que sea. No quiero que sufran lo mismo que yo.

Ante aquellas palabras Steven entendió lo mucho que significaba para Perla, ya no tanto como el legado de Rosa, sino como él mismo.

Levantándose le dio un cálido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, haciendo azular a la gema por tal gesto, quien puso una mano acariciando el cachete besado.

-En verdad eres asombrosa.

Perla le sonrió con dulzura a Steven y le abrazó con cariño.

-Tu también eres asombroso, Steven.

También, mientras ella pudiera, protegería a Steven de lo que fuera que quisiese hacerle daño.

* * *

 **Bien, si están leyendo esto significa que terminaron de leer la historia xD**

 **Bueno, hay dos cosas que quiero aclarar.**

 **1.- Si se dieron cuenta de donde saqué la batalla también se habrán dado cuenta quién es mi personaje favorito; si no, bueno xD Se trata del General Grievous de la famosa saga de StarWars, tomando como principal referencia la baralla de Typoori (o como se escriba).**

 **2.- Ruby, Zafiro, Esmeralda, ¿les suena algo? Pues nada jaja. A más de uno conocer a las dos primeras seguramente les habrá sabido a los juegos de Pokemon, así que pensé "¿por qué diablos no?" y acá lo tienen.**

 **Sin más que aclarar quisiera pedirles a todos sus opiniones, eso me motivaría mucho si es que quieren que este proyecto se realice.**

 **Que pasen un agradable rato.**

 **Se me cuidan, bye.**


End file.
